


Сова для Денниса

by Likoris, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama, Gen, Kid Fic, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: История про маленького мальчика, которому внезапно перестали приходить письма от брата.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди G-PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126625
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Сова для Денниса

Деннису было пять, когда он впервые потерялся. Колин тогда болел ветрянкой, и Деннис был предоставлен сам себе. Отец, зная, что братья не могут не общаться и что, несмотря на все запреты, Деннис наверняка влезет в комнату к Колину, пока его не будет дома, уводил младшего сына вместе с собой рано утром, а потом, сунув ему в карман пару сэндвичей, отправлял на все четыре стороны. И Деннис целыми днями — к счастью, было очень тепло — шлялся по их маленькому городишке и домой возвращался лишь затемно. Впрочем, «шлялся» — это громко сказано, гулять без Колина ему было скучно, и обычно он почти все время просиживал на покосившихся качелях на старой детской площадке, вставая только для того, чтобы на них могла покачаться живущая на другом конце улицы семилетняя Люси.

Так проходили целые дни. Вечером же Деннис сидел под дверью в комнату Колина, которая вообще-то была их общей, но на время болезни полностью перешла в распоряжение старшего из братьев. Сам же Деннис спал на диване в комнате, служившей их маленькой семье и гостиной, и столовой, и гостевой спальней, хотя гостей в доме на памяти Денниса не бывало, как и семейных ужинов, зато отец часто сидел там по вечерам перед телевизором и пил пиво, и даже временное переселение Денниса в комнату не изменило этой традиции. Поэтому вечера Деннис проводил, общаясь с Колином через тонкую дверь, которая даже не особо мешала братьям, как и орущий в соседней комнате телевизор.

Все изменилось на четвертый день — отец утром проспал, и из дома они с Деннисом вышли на два часа позже. Едва захлопнув входную дверь, отец сунул ему пару фунтов и побежал на работу, а Деннис по привычке поплелся в сторону детской площадки, но та оказалась занята взрослыми ребятами. Поэтому он пошел бродить по округе, планируя вернуться к площадке через пару часов.

Но и через пару часов ничего не изменилось — ребята, кажется, абсолютно не собирались покидать площадку, и даже Люси вынуждена была играть со своими куклами, а не качаться на качелях. Деннис лишь грустно вздохнул, развернулся, чтобы идти обратно, — и тут его взгляд уперся в местный бакалейный магазин. Пить хотелось неимоверно, день, как назло, выдался очень жарким, но тратить драгоценные монеты на воду было жалко, поэтому Деннис лишь грустно вздохнул и прошел мимо, со злости пнув лежащий на земле камень, который, видимо, тоже изнывая от жажды, нехотя покатился по земле в сторону водостока.

Засмотревшись на камень, Деннис не заметил высокого бордюра и, споткнувшись и упав, ударился коленкой. Его и так не самая опрятная одежда стала теперь к тому же еще и пыльной, и Деннис поморщился. Не то чтобы его сильно ругали за испачканные вещи, но стирать шорты ему придется самому, и в этот раз даже Колин ему не сможет помочь. Впрочем, эта проблема была пока не такой насущной, как поиск воды.

Деннис шел по городу, стараясь держаться тенистых улочек — считай, подворотен — и не задумываясь об их опасности, рассказать о которой ему было некому. Поэтому неудивительно, что вскоре он столкнулся с компанией мальчишек лет десяти-двенадцати, покуривающих вонючие сигареты, сидя на каких-то коробках. Пройти незамеченным мимо них было невозможно, разворачиваться назад — глупо, тем более, содранная при падении коленка неприятно побаливала. Знакомый запах вызвал неприятные ассоциации, Деннис решил пройти мимо как можно быстрее. Хотя логичнее было задержать дыхание, но Деннис почему-то зажмурился — и, естественно, врезался в одного из парней, выбив из его рук как уже зажженную сигарету, так и полупустую пачку.

— Мелкий, ты что, оборзел? — тут же возмутился тот, кому, судя по всему, передавали сигарету.

— Я нечаянно, — проблеял Деннис, широко раскрыв глаза.

— За нечаянно бьют отчаянно, — угрожающе пророкотал тот, в кого он врезался, и Деннис инстинктивно сделал шаг назад.

Почувствовав что-то под ногами, он посмотрел на землю и увидел смятую пачку. Деннису не надо было смотреть на старших ребят, чтобы понять, что пора делать ноги, поэтому фразу: «Ну ты и попал, мелкий» — он услышал, уже скрываясь за поворотом.

Впрочем, убежать от более взрослых ребят надежды было мало, поэтому Деннис, старательно зажимая нос, спрятался за грязными мусорными баками и даже затаил дыхание, пока преследователи пробегали мимо, а потом быстро вылез и рванул в другую сторону, и бежал до тех пор, пока не оказался на солнечной широкой улице, на которой, кажется, раньше не бывал. Деннис знал, что такая есть в их городе, но они с Колином никогда туда не ходили.

После встречи с местной шпаной возвращаться в подворотни не хотелось, и Деннис медленно пошел по улице, глядя по сторонам. В этом районе города располагались куда более богатые дома, чем тот, в котором жил Деннис. Местные жители не пренебрегали стрижкой газонов и выращиванием роз, возле каждого дома обязательно стоял почтовый ящик с забавными флажками — некоторые из них до сих пор были подняты, несмотря на обеденное время. Заинтригованный Деннис даже подобрался к одному из ящиков — белому с красивой нарисованной птичкой — и заглянул внутрь, а потом несколько раз поднял и опустил ярко-красный флажок. И, наверное, он бы так провел еще некоторое время, если бы до его слуха не долетел звук льющейся воды, от которого рот мгновенно наполнился вязкой слюной.

Оказалось, что звук доносился с участка в другом конце улицы, где дородная женщина поливала свой газон. В надежде выпросить пару глотков воды Деннис подошел поближе, однако не успел он сказать и слова, как заметившая его женщина закричала: «Пошел вон!» и окатила его водой из шланга. Это было в какой-то степени очень даже кстати, ибо жара явно спадать не собиралась, — но просить пить после такого приема было невозможно, поэтому Деннис вынужден был убежать дальше по улице. Он было попытался крикнуть «Извините», но от страха у него пропал голос, и он просто бежал, пока ему хватало дыхания.

Будучи младшим, Деннис привык во всем полагаться на Колина, он редко запоминал дорогу и людей, плохо ориентировался даже в ближайших к его дому улицах, не знал соседей. К тому же, в противоположность чрезмерно общительному Колину, он был, наверное, даже слишком робким и замкнутым. Его вполне устраивало то, что за него всегда говорит старший брат, и старший брат знает, куда идти и чем заняться. Деннису было интересно с Колином, и он абсолютно не торопился исследовать этот мир, не любил задавать вопросы, предпочитая всегда оставаться под опекой. Поэтому сегодняшний абсолютно сумасшедший день стал для него настолько сильным шоком, что он даже не задумался о том, чтобы попытаться вернуться к своему дому и дождаться отца во дворе. Тем более, судя по проснувшемуся уже некоторое время назад чувству голода, время давно перевалило за середину дня, и отец должен был вернуться, по идее, через пару часов.

Вместо этого Деннис добрел до конца улицы, где начинался редкий лесок, выглядящий точно так же, как тот, где они с Колином любили играть в индейцев, и уселся прямо на землю. Ему очень хотелось плакать, и он с силой потер руками глаза, размазывая по лицу грязь. Колин бы не одобрил, что он распускает нюни. Деннис улыбнулся, вспоминая, как злился Колин, когда Деннис ныл, что устал — они тогда забрели слишком глубоко в лес и нашли полуразрушенный колодец, и так увлеклись, пытаясь набрать из него воды, что не заметили, как задержались гораздо позже обычного, и весь путь домой Деннис клевал носом. Ну, и от отца им потом ой как влетело.  
Учитывая, что вернулись они уже за полночь — поволноваться успел даже почти не обращающий внимания на детей мистер Криви.

«Точно, колодец!» — Деннис аж подскочил от внезапно озарившей мысли. Конечно, он может пойти к колодцу и напиться из него. 

Не то чтобы Деннис хорошо помнил, где находится этот колодец, но сейчас это была едва ли единственная надежда наконец утолить жажду — можно было, конечно, сходить в магазин и купить газировки, но тратить на это столь редко перепадающие ему деньги не хотелось абсолютно. И мысль о потенциально накопленных деньгах, кажется, придала ему сил, потому что Деннис поднялся и быстрым шагом пошел вдоль кромки леса. Он помнил, что тропинка, ведущая к колодцу, начиналась от большого раскидистого дуба, на котором болтались веревки, бывшие когда-то качелями. И уже каких-то полчаса спустя он дергал за ту самую веревку, надеясь, что это тот самый дуб. Впрочем, подсказок ему было ждать неоткуда, поэтому Деннис храбро пошел в чащу, стараясь не сворачивать с тропинки.

Напиться воды Деннис смог только шесть часов спустя, когда патрульная полицейская машина заметила идущего вдоль трассы маленького мальчика. Деннис к тому времени окончательно выбился из сил и продолжал идти вперед лишь из-за упрямства и понимания, что если не отец, то Колин обязательно волнуется.

В машине его сразу напоили и накормили сэндвичем, и всю оставшуюся дорогу до участка Деннис позорно проспал, лишь сквозь сон невнятно попросив отвезти его к Колину.

Радуясь, что успели выяснить не только имя и фамилию ребенка, но и, судя по всему, имя родственника, полицейские тут же взялись за дело, однако никакого Колина Криви, конечно, не нашли — ведь искали они, естественно, исключительно взрослых. И, пока Деннис мирно посапывал на диване в полицейском участке, заботливо укрытый пледом, полицейские усиленно ломали голову, что делать. Удостоверившись, что единственный подходящий взрослый живет на другом конце Англии, и вряд ли его сын мог случайно оказаться тут, они решили все таки уточнить, кем найденному ребенку приходится таинственный Колин Криви. Разбуженный Деннис сонно проморгался и, выпив чашку горячего какао, охотно поведал своим спасителям, что Колин — это его старший брат.

Дальше дело пошло быстрее. Полицейские быстро нашли мистера Криви и даже сами отвезли Денниса домой. Дома ему, конечно, влетело, к тому же на следующий день у него проявились симптомы ветрянки, и следующую неделю он провел взаперти. Но для Денниса это куда меньше походило на наказание, чем предыдущие дни, которые он был вынужден в одиночестве проводить на детской площадке.

Вот так и вышло, что, попав в полицейский участок, пятилетний Деннис узнал, что о нем должен заботиться его отец, а не старший брат. Впрочем и после этого инцидента ситуация не слишком изменилась, лишь иногда к ним захаживал социальный работник, которому Колин говорил, что отец нормально о них заботится.

Поэтому легко себе представить, как сильно грустил Деннис, когда оказалось, что Колин должен уехать в Хогвартс. Тем более, что это расставание должно было стать первым для них с той самой ветрянки, которую так неудачно подхватил Колин. Деннис даже думал упросить брата не уезжать, но Колин так искренне радовался, что будет обучаться магии, — и Деннис не решился даже заикнуться об этом. Тем более, внезапно обрадовался не только сам Деннис, но и отец — он даже подарил Колину колдокамеру, в которую тот влюбился буквально с первого взгляда.

Ночью перед первым сентября Деннис не спал, укрывшись с головой одеялом и для верности положив сверху подушку. Он тихо плакал в ожидании предстоящей разлуки. И не знал, что всего в паре метров от него Колин впервые засомневался, стоит ли ему ехать в Хогвартс. Колину безумно хотелось верить, что Деннис тоже волшебник, несмотря на все предупреждения МакГонагалл, что такое случается редко — чтобы в обычной семье родились сразу два волшебника.

Однако все было решено, Колин уехал в Хогвартс, откуда стал два-три раза в неделю присылать письма со школьными совами. Деннис первое время боялся этих довольно грозных птиц, но желание получить весть от брата было настолько велико, что он вполне мог бы забрать письмо даже у небольшого дракона. О том, что драконы на самом деле существуют, Деннис теперь знал — все из тех же писем.

Свои ответы Деннис обычно писал тут же, нервно поглядывая на сов, обычно выбиравших в качестве насеста небольшой шкаф, который уже в течение первых месяцев достаточно сильно пострадал от их когтей. И лишь потом, отправив сову назад в далекий Хогвартс, Деннис мог подолгу лежать и рассматривать забавные движущиеся фотографии — колдографии, как их называл Колин. Деннису было интересно, какие они, люди на этих колдографиях — настоящие волшебники или такие же, как Колин, которые еще вчера были обычными детьми: гоняли в футбол, смотрели телевизор и знать не знали ни о какой магии.

Вообще, все, что присылал брат, Деннис заботливо складывал в стащенную у отца коробку из-под обуви, которую прятал под кроватью. Колдографии, письма с подробными рассказами про магию и магический мир или веселыми историями из школьных будней Колина — все это было куда интересней, чем жизнь Денниса в школе. Он обещал брату рассказывать про свою учебу в ответных письмах, но делал это без удовольствия. Тем более что без Колина он стал еще меньше общаться с людьми и теперь почти не проводил время на улице. После уроков он обычно возвращался домой, где снова и снова перечитывал письма, снова и снова следил за волшебниками на колдографиях или просто любовался прекрасным замком — Хогвартсом, изображение которого получил еще в самом первом письме.

Обычно Колин присылал письма по понедельникам и пятницам. Иногда «пятничное» письмо приходило раньше, и тогда Деннис мог рассчитывать на еще одно, внеплановое, в субботу вечером или в воскресенье утром. За первые два месяца этот распорядок был нарушен лишь раз, когда попытавшийся сфотографировать преподавателя зельеварения Колин схлопотал у того неделю отработок и вынужден был все вечера драить котлы. К концу октября этот Снейп остался единственным преподавателем, колдографии которого Деннис так и не получил, — вместо этого Колин прислал длинное письмо, где описывал как самого профессора, так и его уроки, которые Колин хоть и не очень любил, однако находил полезными — хотя бы для того, чтобы лечить синяки Денниса, которые тот вечно умудрялся набивать, чем бы он ни занимался. Но с зельями у Колина все равно не ладилось.

Наверное, именно поэтому Деннис не заволновался, так и не дождавшись в один из понедельников сову от Колина. Он просто подумал, что тот, видимо, получил очередную отработку, и очень расстроился за брата, зная, что на выходных планировался первый в сезоне квиддичный матч, которого Колин так ждал.

Впрочем, на следующий день письмо тоже не пришло. Уходя в школу утром, Деннис специально оставил открытым окно — чтобы сове не пришлось ждать его на подоконнике — на самом деле он опасался, что, увидев закрытое окно, сова развернется и улетит, хотя такого, естественно, никогда не бывало. После занятий он бежал домой со всех ног, уверенный, что его будет ждать очередная сова, но комната встретила его лишь холодом и отсыревшими за день бумажками на столе. До ночи Деннис с надеждой смотрел в окно, и не единожды ему казалось, что вдали он видит неясное пятно, похожее на птицу, несколько раз он даже вскакивал и открывал окно, но в итоге так и заснул, подложив под голову кулак вместо подушки, так и не дождавшись заветного послания.

Так прошла вся следующая неделя. Деннис успел схлопотать выговор от не вовремя вернувшегося домой отца за незакрытое окно, получить несколько двоек в школе за несделанное домашнее задание, окончательно извести себе нервы, волнуясь за брата, и в конце концов простудиться, заснув возле все того же не закрытого окна. Впрочем, последнее показалось ему даже кстати — теперь он мог сидеть дома и перебирать присланные ранее письма, так что к своему выздоровлению Деннис точно знал их всех наизусть.

Но и через неделю сова от Колина так и не прилетела. Набравшись храбрости, Деннис рискнул было сунуться с вопросом к отцу — и внезапно наткнулся на абсолютное равнодушие и уверенность, что с Колином ничего не могло случиться. И, хотя Деннис не питал особых иллюзий в отношении отца, но такое наплевательство на судьбу Колина расстроило его до слез.

Тогда он и решил, что обязательно докопается до истины, хотя и не представлял, как это сделать.

За следующие три недели он ни на шаг не приблизился к разгадке. Сова от Колина так и не прилетала, отец продолжал демонстрировать полное равнодушие к происходящему, а сам Деннис практически перестал спать. Внезапно все оказалось сложнее, чем он рассчитывал. Первым делом он пересмотрел телефонный справочник, надеясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку. Надежды на это было мало, он знал, что в обычном мире такой школы не существует, но ему хотелось верить, что, возможно, он сможет найти какой-нибудь номер, чтобы связаться с Хогвартсом. Но нет, неделя поисков не принесла никакого результата.

Тогда Деннис решил поискать адрес, вооружившись взятым в школьной библиотеке справочником учебных заведений Великобритании, но изучать его он мог только в читальном зале, поэтому дело продвигалось слишком медленно. К тому же он не мог слишком долго задерживаться в школе, чтобы не нарываться на выговор от отца. Впрочем, спустя десять дней он понял, что и это бесполезно. Оставалось только признать, что связаться с Хогвартсом не получится.

И в тот момент, когда Деннис почти был готов отчаяться, его осенила внезапная мысль. Если Хогвартс нельзя было найти обычным способом, значит, нужно думать, как волшебник.

Деннис залез в свой тайник, достал оттуда фотографию Хогвартса и стал пристально ее рассматривать, надеясь разглядеть какую-то подсказку. Но магический замок выглядел не более реальным, чем дворцы сказочных принцесс, лишь с тем отличием, что он точно существовал — по крайней мере, Деннис все еще верил в это.

Колдография, которую прислал Колин, была сделана ночью, из лодки, на которой первокурсники пересекали озеро, и на ней нельзя было разглядеть даже окружающую замок природу, не говоря уже про какие-то ориентиры, которые могли случайно попасть в кадр. Поэтому Деннис скоро перестал рассматривать ее и вместо этого предался фантазиям, представляя замок со всеми его башнями: Гриффиндора, Рейвенкло, Астрономической и даже совятней.

Точно! Озаренный внезапной мыслью, он даже подпрыгнул. Совы! Его взгляд невольно обратился к испорченному когтями шкафу. Конечно, если Колин не присылает ему сову, Деннис должен сам отправить ее в Хогвартс. Поразившись, как он раньше не додумался до такого простого решения, Деннис принялся возбужденно расхаживать по комнате. Колин рассказывал, что магические совы летят к адресатам, стоит только назвать имя. А имен Деннис знал немало: он мог отправить письмо Гарри Поттеру или кому-то из профессоров. Даже самому директору Дамблдору! 

Деннис принялся перебирать в голове все имена, которые Колин называл в письмах, пытаясь решить, кому из них в первую очередь стоит отправить сову, чтобы узнать, что произошло с Колином. Это занятие отвлекло его на несколько часов — он даже вытащил из-под кровати коробку с письмами и, перечитав каждое, выписал из них все упоминаемые имена с пометками о том, кто кем является. В конце концов он пришел к мысли, что логичнее всего будет писать Минерве Макгонагалл, которая, как декан, должна была знать, почему Колин перестал отправлять письма. Ну, а если она не ответит, то тогда Деннис напишет Гарри Поттеру — тот, как герой, наверняка сможет спасти брата.

Обрадованный придуманным планом, Деннис лег спать, так и не задумавшись о том, где он найдет сову.

Впрочем, задуматься об этом все равно пришлось, хоть и через несколько дней, когда написанное насколько возможно красивым почерком на листке в клеточку письмо оказалось запечатано в не очень аккуратный конверт, который он сам склеил из листа бумаги. И, даже несмотря на волнение за брата, не отпускавшее Денниса все это время, глубоко в душе он немного гордился собой. Поэтому, обнаружив внезапное препятствие в виде отсутствия совы, расстроенный Деннис чуть не выкинул в мусорный бак письмо, над которым так усердно работал.

Поиск совы внезапно оказался существенной проблемой, и пока Деннис думал, где ее раздобыть, в городе наступила настоящая зима со снегом, ледяным ветром и гололедом, что делало почти невозможным запасной план — наведаться в лес и найти там птицу, согласную отнести послание. Нет, Деннис, конечно, все еще мог попробовать, но вряд ли он смог бы далеко уйти — да и, по правде говоря, он все еще немного боялся заблудиться, потому этот план и имел изначально звание «запасного». 

В конце концов, так и не придумав ничего путного, Деннис решил отправиться в Косой переулок — благо он вовремя вспомнил о своих скромных сбережениях, существенную часть которых все еще составляла та пара фунтов, что он все-таки сэкономил, когда Колин болел ветрянкой. После долгих размышлений ехать он решил в выходной, наврав отцу о подготовке праздничного спектакля в школе — репетиции действительно шли, но Деннис в нем не играл. Впрочем, даже если бы играл, отец вряд ли пришел бы его поддержать, так что с этой стороны он ничем не рисковал. А вот в будний день он мог бы привлечь слишком много ненужного ему внимания.

Поэтому в первую же субботу Деннис еще с вечера предупредил отца, что утром уйдет на весь день, и лег пораньше спать, но охватившее его волнение, конечно же, еще некоторое время мешало ему уснуть. Впрочем, спал он той ночью достаточно крепко, как умеют только дети, хотя его и волновали совсем взрослые проблемы — или, по крайней мере, ему так казалось.

Утром он потеплее оделся, положил в карманы свои сбережения и письмо, а потом, подумав, залез в тайник Колина и тоже забрал имеющиеся там деньги. Деннис не собирался их тратить, но очень боялся, что ему не хватит того, что он успел скопить. План Денниса был прост и в то же время сложен — утренним автобусом он собирался отправиться в Лондон, а там, следуя нарисованной еще летом Колином карте, добраться до Дырявого котла. Деннис старался не думать о том, что, возможно, он не волшебник и не сможет увидеть паб, и уж тем более о том, что может заблудиться по дороге или попасть в полицию. Последнего он особенно боялся, поэтому и решил отправиться в выходной незадолго до Рождества, когда на улицах много людей и девятилетний мальчик, гуляющий в одиночку, не будет привлекать слишком много внимания.

Выпив на кухне стакан холодного молока с куском хлеба, Деннис насыпал в рюкзак пару горстей сухарей, которые ненавидел — но сейчас они были очень кстати, хотя он и понимал, что вряд ли их хватит на целый день.

Деннис очень надеялся, что вернется домой до ночи, что отец не заметит его отсутствия, поэтому торопился успеть на автобус — расписание он узнал заранее, как и место, откуда уходит автобус.

Он почему-то не сомневался, что все обязательно пойдет не по плану, но упорно планировал свои действия как можно более подробно, хотя дыр все равно хватало.

Но все оказалось не так сложно. Он благополучно выбрался из дома, не разбудив отца, быстро добежал до остановки и уже было расстроился, не увидев автобуса, но оказалось, что он пришел слишком рано. Ему пришлось полчаса стоять на остановке, периодически начиная подпрыгивать, потому что утро выдалось очень морозным.

Деннис невероятно волновался — хотя сам не мог понять, чего боится больше: что его вернут домой или что он не доберется до волшебной почты. 

Но автобус пришел вовремя, Деннису без лишних вопросов продали билет, и уже через полтора часа он впервые в жизни ступил на улицы Лондона, который был к нему так благосклонен.

Деннис огляделся по сторонам. Вокруг ходили сотни людей, одетые в куртки, пальто и шубы всевозможных цветов, от разнообразия которых немного закружилась голова. Деннис никогда не видел столько взрослых людей за один раз. Он остановился и, открыв рот, смотрел на них, пока его не толкнули, потому что стоял он посреди дороги и мешал кому-то пройти.

Большой город завораживал и пугал одновременно. Деннис казался себе очень маленьким и одиноким, каким по сути и был, но никогда раньше этого не осознавал. И в этом огромном городе не было ни одного человека, который знал бы его. Деннису стало страшно, он обхватил себя руками за плечами и десять раз повторил, что должен следовать плану, что Колин наверняка надеется на него и что только Деннис может ему помочь.

Взяв себя в руки в прямом и переносном смысле, Деннис огляделся по сторонам и, найдя то, что большего всего напоминало вход в метро, двинулся в ту сторону. Когда профессор МакГонагалл провожала Колина за покупками к школе, он подробно записал, как добраться до Дырявого Котла, понимая, что в следующем году ему придется добираться туда в одиночестве. Дома же он подробно рассказал обо всем Деннису и даже на всякий случай записал дорогу — что оказалось очень кстати, потому что теперь у Деннисабыл шанс действительно найти Дырявый Котел.

Спускаться под землю было страшно и очень волнительно. Стоя на эскалаторе в толпе людей, он повторял, как мантру, что должен это сделать ради Колина, что просто не имеет права развернуться и отправиться назад, что должен быть смелым ради брата, который нуждается в его помощи.

Но все равно, когда он оказался под землей, ему стало словно тяжело дышать, и он растерялся, не понимая, куда идти. Однако он хорошо помнил, что не должен привлекать внимания, поэтому влился в бесконечный поток людей, надеясь, что тот вынесет его в нужном направлении. Вместе с ними он зашел в вагон и отсчитал пять станций, прежде чем услышал название нужной — Деннис так и не узнал, что имел все шансы уехать в противоположном направлении, но сегодня удача была на его стороне.

Когда через много лет он впервые в жизни будет рассказывать эту историю, не только его слушатель, но и сам Деннис будет в шоке от осознания того, насколько ему повезло. Сколько раз он мог повернуть не туда, сесть не в тот автобус и просто-напросто заблудиться, оказавшись на совершенно незнакомых улицах Лондона, но в тот день словно кто-то сверху наблюдал за ним, охранял, направлял, поддерживал. Деннис шел, крепко сжимая в руках листок, на котором аккуратным почерком Колина был записан маршрут, и эта бумажка, словно обладавшая магической силой, вела его именно туда, куда он так стремился. 

В тот день Деннис, по сути, сумел сделать невозможное. Выйдя на нужной станции метро, он поднялся на поверхность, безошибочно определил нужное направление, воспользовавшись указанным в схеме ориентиром — мясным магазином — и, совсем немного поплутав в извилистых переулках, вышел прямо на Дырявый Котел, испытывая бесконечное счастье как от близости к цели, так и от понимания того, что он, как и Колин, оказался волшебником. Но долго радоваться у него не было времени — прошло уже больше четырех часов с тех пор, как он вышел из дома, а ему еще предстояло возвращаться, и едва ли дорога назад заняла бы меньше времени. Поэтому, выдохнув и спрятав улыбку за толстым душным шарфом, он зашел в Котел — внутри было многолюдно и очень шумно, так что на маленького мальчика никто не обратил внимания, что позволило осмотреться и заметить семью из трех человек, которые вроде бы как раз собирались уходить, но двинулись не к тем дверям, через которые вошел Деннис, а в противоположную сторону.

Это был его шанс! Аккуратно обходя людей, Деннис выскользнул за ними на задний двор и буквально в последний момент успел протиснуться в закрывающийся проход. От страха он зажмурился, так что было странно, что он ни в кого не врезался. Поняв, что не чувствует ничего необычного и что кирпичная стена его не «сжевала», он осторожно приоткрыл правый глаз, чтобы осмотреться, но уже через долю секунды, восхищенный завораживающим волшебным зрелищем, во все глаза пялился вокруг, открыв рот. Даже по сравнению с маггловским Лондоном Косой переулок поражал воображение — хотя бы тем, что был абсолютно, совершенно не похож на родной городишко.

Короткими перебежками Деннис двинулся дальше — со слов Колина он знал, где примерно должна располагаться почта, но идти прямо туда было выше его сил. Через каждые метров пятьдесят он останавливался и рассматривал все, что попадало в поле зрения: людей в странных нарядах, витрины магазинов, вывески и даже мощеную улицу под ногами. Деннис помнил, что ему надо торопиться, но с тех пор, как он попал на волшебную улицу, время перестало волновать его. Так что неудивительно, что какие-то пятьсот метров он шел значительно дольше, чем пробирался через треть Лондона.

Почта нашлась именно там, где описывал Колин, словно тотзнал, что это может пригодиться Деннису, хотя он вообще максимально подробно рассказал про все увиденное на Косой Аллее, после того как сходил туда с МакГонагалл. 

Выдохнув несколько раз, чтобы успокоить бьющееся в бешеном ритме сердце, Деннис потянул на себя дверь и вошел. Внутри было темно и очень мрачно — магическая почта совсем не походила на маггловскую, в местном отделении которой он пару раз был с отцом.

— Чего тебе, мальчик? — из-за конторы выглянул пожилой волшебник с пышными седыми усами и уставился на Денниса, который едва не подпрыгнул от испуга. 

— Мне письмо отправить, — робко проговорил он, с трудом поборов желание убежать, что было бы максимально глупо. — В Хогвартс.

— В Хогвартс? — переспросил мужчина. — Пять сиклей. Или семь, если хочешь, чтобы я отправил немедленно.

— У меня только фунты, — расстроенный собственной несообразительностью, проговорил Деннис — он совсем забыл, что в магическом мире ходят другие деньги, которых у него не было.

— Фунты не принимаем, — окончательно расстроил его мужчина.

— Понятно, — сказал Деннис и остался стоять на месте.

Он отчаянно пытался придумать, что делать и где взять магические деньги. Колин ему рассказывал про банк, но Деннис не знал, обслуживают ли там детей и хватит ли у него денег, чтобы поменять их на пять сиклей. К тому же он до ужаса боялся работающих там гоблинов, которых никогда не видел. По правде говоря, он боялся и волшебников, но те, по крайней мере, были похожи на обычных людей.

— Если у тебя нет денег, то уходи, мальчик, — потребовал мужчина за конторкой. — Нечего тут ошиваться.

Деннис хотел было сказать, что у него есть деньги, пусть и не магические, но тут произошло сразу несколько вещей. Во-первых, дверь позади него раскрылась, а во-вторых, горящие в помещении свечи погасли, а полка позади мужчины внезапно обвалилась тому на голову. Сам же Деннис почувствовал внезапную слабость и даже сонливость, так что был вынужден опереться о стену, чтобы устоять.

— Ох, какой сильный выброс! — женщина, вошедшая внутрь, кинулась к Деннису. — Ты в порядке, милый?

— Да, — прошептал не понявший ничего Деннис. — А что это было?

— Твоя магия, милый, — женщина погладила его по голове. — Спонтанный выброс!

— Правда? — Деннис с надеждой посмотрел на женщину. Он был бесконечно рад получить еще одно подтверждение тому, что он волшебник.

— Правда, — ласково улыбнулась женщина.

— Ну зачем сразу полкой по голове, парень? — встал с пола мужчина. — Отправим мы твое письмо.

Деннису снова хотелось спросить «Правда ли?», но он не хотел показаться слабоумным.

Почувствовав, что может стоять на ногах, он отлепился от стены и торопливо подошел к конторке, достал из-за пазухи изрядно помятый конверт, протянул его мужчине и принялся рыться в карманах в поисках денег.

— Вот, — он наконец нашел монеты. — Надеюсь, этого хватит.

— Оставь себе, — улыбнулся в усы мужчина.

— Спасибо вам большое! — Деннис не знал, как может отблагодарить его.

— Он не обеднеет, милый, — покачала головой женщина. — Ты в порядке? 

Трижды заверив женщину, что все хорошо и он сможет сам добраться домой, Деннис, довольный, что ему все удалось, пулей вылетел из помещения почты и, уже не останавливаясь, побежал к выходу из Косого переулка. В мыслях он представлял, как профессор МакГонагалл получит письмо, и найдет брата, и поможет ему. А уж как обрадуется сам Колин, когда Деннис напишет ему о своем путешествии в Лондон — и возможно, даже будет чуточку ему завидовать. 

В автобусе Деннис вытащил из рюкзака сухари и принялся грызть их, хотя и не чувствовал голода. Всю дорогу домой он мысленно составлял письмо брату, в котором описывал прошедший день. Но конечно, самым главным было то, что Деннис тоже оказался волшебником, ведь это значило, что он тоже поедет в Хогвартс, тоже поступит на Гриффиндор, тоже будет учиться магии! И будет видеться с Колином каждый день. И у них все обязательно будет хорошо.

Именно на такой радостной ноте Деннис добрался наконец до своего дома, тихо прошмыгнул внутрь, едва поздоровавшись с сидящим перед телевизором отцом, который даже не предложил ему ужин. Но сейчас Деннису было на это плевать.

Он уснул, стоило только лечь на кровать и закрыть глаза, и всю ночь ему снился волшебный замок Хогвартс, а в нем Гарри Поттер, профессор Дамблдор, Пивз, Колин и почему-то профессор Снейп, который обещал сварить зелье из тех, кто не сделал домашнее задание. Но даже он не показался Деннису таким уж страшным.

А утром, спустившись вниз, он обнаружил на любимом папином диване пьющую чай профессора МакГонагалл.

— С Колином все в порядке? — сразу спросил он, забыв, что надо для начала поздороваться.

— Да, конечно, — она кивнула. — Подойдите ближе. 

Деннис хотел задать ей кучу вопросов, рассказать про свой выброс, узнать, когда он поедет в Хогвартс, но стоило ему сделать пару шагов, как профессор МакГонагалл взмахнула палочкой, и свет слегка померк...

На следующий день Деннис пошел в школу как всегда, внимательно слушал на уроках, а вернувшись домой, сделал домашнее задание. Он помнил, что Колин в Хогвартсе и что он больше месяца не присылал писем, но ему было абсолютно все равно.


End file.
